Twilight Primogenitor
by Tana365
Summary: When Bella went to Forks, Washington she wasn't alone, her sister came with her. But there is more to her sister Azarai than meets the eye.
1. Prologue 1 - Forgotten

Prologue 1 - Forgotten

There used to be a legend among the vampires in the world. The legend spoke of the primogenitor of the vampires. The First vampire is known to all, yet none knew who they were. There were many myths surrounding this vampire, though suddenly all memory and physical evidence of the First's existence disappeared without a trace. For thousands of years this would remain so until the time is right.


	2. Prologue 2 - Found

Azarai was found by Isabella Swan's parents, at the age of six, wandering the streets of Seattle in the middle of winter when the small family was going Christmas shopping. She was found huddling in a corner behind a dumpster trying to preserve any body heat she could, though futilely as she was dressed only in a ragged adults' tee shirt. The couple immediately picked her up seeing as she had fallen unconscious due to the cold and rushed her to the nearest hospital. On the way to the hospital Charlie Swan, Isabella's dad, instantly noticed that the small girl was underweight and very dirty. She had probably been on the streets for at least a few months. The group arrived at the hospital and the doctors immediately got to work to save her life. It was a close call but the doctors finally raised her body temperature to a stable level. At that point the doctors could do an examination to find anything else of consequence.

Out side her hospital room the Swan family anxiously waited for some news from the doctors. About an hour after they arrived, a nurse came out and addressed them, "Are you the one's who brought the girl in?"

Charlie then stood up from a chair that had been placed in the hallway for families of patients could sit and asked, "Yes. Is she okay?"

The nurse then replied, "She is stable but in a bad condition."

Charlie then sucked in a breath through his teeth, "That bad?"

"Yes, seeing as you're the ones who found her, I don't see any problem with telling you. She is severely underweight and is dehydrated. The doctors had trouble bringing her temperature up due to her stomach being full of snow. It looks like she hasn't had a proper meal in months. Other than some minor scrapes and abrasions on her feet, there are no injuries. Where did you find her?"

Charlie then became solemn, "My wife and I found her behind a dumpster in an alley. Will she recover?"

"She should physically but as she is still unconscious, we don't know if there is any psychological trauma possibly from abandonment or anything else."

Charlie then had an angry glint in his eyes at the thought of someone abandoning her. As he was a police officer he had access to missing person's reports but couldn't think of any that could match. Then again, if she was abandoned, she probably wouldn't be listed as missing. "Can we see her?"

The nurse thought for a moment, "I think it should be okay."

The nurse then opened the door to let the family in. Laying under some blankets with an IV in her arm, was the small girl. She was pale and dwarfed by the large bed. A heart monitor was beeping in the background. Charlie finally was able to get a good look at her, she had been given a warm bath to both clean her and warm her up. Her hair had looked brown, but now he realized it was all dirt to give it that color as her hair was actually silver. As she was unconscious he couldn't see the color of her eyes. Isabella then asked, "Daddy is she gonna wake up soon?"

Renee, seeing Charlie still deep in thought, replied, "Honey, she might but let's not disturb her."

Isabella looked up innocently, "Mommy, what diserb mean?"

"Disturb, and it means to bother her, so lets leave her alone for now. Okay?"

"Okay, mommy."

Suddenly, they heard a small groan coming from the bed. The nurse, who had been quiet until now, moved to the side of the bed. The room's other three occupants shuffled to the other side of the bed to allow the nurse room to maneuver but still see the girl. That was when they got the first glimpse of her unique eyes, a beautiful silver with gold flecks.


	3. Prologue 3 - Adopted

Once the girl's eyes opened the world seemed to stop. Everyone in the room was entranced by her eyes, though her gaze was dulled due to just waking up from life threatening cold, her eyes seemed to hold secrets. No one moved until Isabella decided to try and climb up onto the hospital bed to look closer. Suddenly, time seemed to resume and the world became a flurry of activity. The nurse then began to check over the girl to assess her mental abilities and psychological health. "Sweetie, can you tell me your name?" the nurse asked.

The girl opened her mouth and spoke, her voice melodious, "Azarai."

After a pause to learn her last name with nothing, the nurse asks, "Do you have a last name?"

"I don't know," she replies, "I can't remember anything before waking up on the streets."

Once the nurse finished the health check she left to file the report. Charlie decided to step out of the room to call the police station to see if anyone filed a missing persons report matching her description. He walked back into the hospital room to see his daughter Isabella playing with Azarai. The two seemed to be getting along really well. It is then Isabella sees Charlie is in the room again and runs up to him to ask, "Daddy, can Azarai be my sister?"

"Oh honey, I don't think so."

"Please?" Bella begs.

Charlie gives in, "Okay, but only if no one claims her as family."

Several months go by and Charlie and Renee find out that there is absolutely no information or records about her. It is as if she came out of nowhere and suddenly started to exist. At that point it was clear that she didn't have any family to care for her. During this time Isabella and Azarai have grown even closer and a day didn't go by that Isabella didn't ask about Azarai. Charlie and Renee even took her home once she was released from the hospital until a suitable home could be found. As time progressed Charlie and Renee came to think of Azarai as their own daughter. Then one day it became official: Azarai was adopted and became Azarai Lily Swan.


End file.
